Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Juubi
by arachnidsGrip XXXXD
Summary: Baldur's Gate II  TOB  but with the Naruto characters! Rated T because of the plotline & violence.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi woke up. He had been camping in the forest of the elves, a place where only Queen Shizune and those she trusted were allowed to go in the search for knowledge. The stone heads in the forest would allow mortals to speak to the avatars of their gods. He packed his tent up and headed towards the sculptures.

"Mighty Kami" He cried to the deity of knowledge and good-aligned Shinobi [it fits into the plotlines.] "Please tell me where I can find the Jinchuuriki that I have been seeking."

The stone head laughed faintly. "You'll find out soon enough." Kakashi heard footsteps in the distance and turned around, tired from releasing so much Chakra into the stone head. A boy approached, dressed in Shinobi gear, taking some Kunai out of his pouch.  
>"Intruder. Queen Shizune has ordered me to seek out and destroy the people invading the sacred forests."<br>"I have permission to be here." Kakashi replied warily. Something in the boy's expresson showed that he wasn't entirely sane. Sand flowed out of the boy's gourd, and Kakashi realised who he was. The boy that he was going to kill for the good of the world. One of the Nine. Sand grabbed the older ninja, flinging him around.  
>"I know you have permission. I'm going to kill you anyway. I only accept that stupid pig-lover's orders if I like them." Kakashi was grabbed by the sand again. Why had he accepted the mission to find and kill all the Children of Juubi? The deities that the Paladin Copy Ninja worshipped had told him to, of course. And the Hokage had given him weekly S-rank pay.<p>

"I don't want to kill you, but the demon sealed inside you has to die." Kakashi said.  
>"Easier said than done. I thought that a mighty paladin like yourself would know what happens when all nine die." Sabaku no Gaara said, feeling the Shukaku twitch with excitement. "Sabaku Sousou." He crushed the paladin to death, and walked out of the forest.<p>

(Gaara will probably play the role of the protagonist in BGII Throne of Bhaal. If it makes any difference, his alignment is CE, Strong chaos & strong evil.)

After looting the body for any valuable items, Gaara suddenly felt dizzy, and hit the ground in a dead faint. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara came to in a dark room. Statues of the Bijuu lined the walls. A Solar, one of the Fate Watchers, stood at what appeared to be the door.  
>"Greetings, Sabaku no Gaara, one of the Nine." It said in a soft, feminine voice.<br>"Did you bring me here?" Gaara asked, confused.  
>"I have existed since the first strands of fate were woven." It replied cryptically.<br>"Answer my questions or feel my wrath!" Gaara yelled, sand swarming around him.  
>The Watcher explained to him how fate affected the Jinchuuriki. "The threads that touch yours throughout your journey are mostly dead, cut short. The most recent was Hatake Kakashi's. We can manipulate these threads" The solar said softly.<br>"You can bring back the dead?"  
>"No, Host of Shukaku. We can bring the living whose threads touch yours to this place."<br>"But what IS this place?" Gaara was getting really angry. The Solar disappeared as the sand flew to crush it. In its place appeared-

"Deidara! But I killed you! You're dead!" [ok, who could replace Sarovok? *thinking noises*]  
>"I know, un. But the dark jutsus of Kabutomaru kept me alive...weaker than the meanest ghost..."<br>"What do you want? How was I brought here? How are you here?" Gaara snarled. Twice he'd killed the man, TWICE, and he was back again!  
>"I want what any man would want in my situation, un. I want to be alive. And in exchange, I can tell you how to get out of this pocket plane of yours."<br>Gaara snarled. "How can I trust you?"  
>Deidara sighed. "You have no choice. All I need is a bit of the Shukaku's power...in this place, one of the Children of Juubi might be able to restore me to life."<br>Gaara didn't want any of his power inside his nemesis Deidara. "Is there no other way of restoring you?" He growled at the blonde.  
>"Not unless you have another of the Nine in this little pocket plane of yours."<p>

"Go to the raccoon statue. You - well, I - can talk to it." Shukaku said. Gaara obediently walked away from Deidara and towards the statue.  
>"Greetings, Child of Juubi. I can summon those whose threads touch yours." It said.<br>"Why is everyone here obsessed with threads? Bring me..." Who wouldn't try to kill him out of the Nine? Killer B? No, Gaara hated rap. "Bring me Uzumaki Naruto, host of the Kyuubi." [I know that Sakura and Imoen could be twins, but I'm using her as a different character.]

A swirling portal appeared. A confused blonde Shinobi appeared. "Gaara? I haven't seen you for a while...Can I hug you or will you crush me?"  
>"I'll crush you." Gaara said. "Guess who else is here." He looked at Deidara, whose eyes widened.<br>"So you do have another of the Nine here!" He explained to Naruto what he had explained to Gaara. Naruto looked at Gaara nervously.  
>"Can we trust him?" Naruto asked. "I mean, he did try to kill us. Twice. As soon as I find that Kabuto..."<br>"We have no other options, Naruto." Gaara said coldly. He knew that Naruto considered him a brother, and would use this to his advantage. He didn't mind the child, though. He would try not to kill him, after all he was the only one that understood him. "You have to do it."  
>"Ahh. So Gaara finds someone to take the blow for him, un. Are you sure about this, Naruto? You can't turn back later and say that Gaara was using you."<br>Naruto's face set. "I would lay down my life and more for Gaara. In an instant. Maybe one day, you'll find your precious person too!" Deidara and Gaara tried not to be sick at the cheerfulness and sentiments. "Anyone else and they'd be dead." Gaara thought. Deidara nodded, and performed the Jutsu using the Chakra that was holding him together. Naruto collapsed, and stood up, looking around. Deidara had appeared as well, wearing what he wore the day he died.  
>"One last thing? Take me with you? I'll swear an oath not to betray you. Oaths have power in places like this."<br>Gaara thought for a moment. Deidara was almost as strong as himself, stronger than Naruto "Fine. Swear an oath not to betray us."  
>Deidara swore his oath. After checking for loopholes, Naruto and Gaara were satisfied. Deidara told him how to escape, and Gaara went to the statue again.<br>"Bring me...Haku, the Half-elf Druid. Bring me Konoha's Steel Cherry Blossom. And bring me my Genin team, Kankuro and Temari."  
>Four people appeared. First, a boy so beautiful he was clearly not pure human. Next, a girl with pink hair and a large forehead. Then, a girl with her sandy hair tied into four parts and a huge iron fan across her back. Finally, a boy with a puppet on his back and purple war paint on his face. They all looked shocked and scared.<br>"Shukaku has told me to bring you here. Apparently he wants me to face a challenge. It seems that ..." Gaara stopped talking, concentrating on what the Ichibi was saying.  
>"Never mind." Gaara said. "I'm going. Join me, or stay." He said.<p>

None of them wanted to stay in the scary, evil place. and all of them chose to accompany Gaara. They stepped through the portal and appeared on the borders of Amn. Suna and Konoha were on a different continent; fortunately all the countries spoke different dialects of the same language. [in both Naruto and BGII this is true. Don't flame :)]  
> <p>


End file.
